Prise de risque
by ilianakate
Summary: Après que Stella sauve la vie de Mac, elle fait face à ses sentiments et prends une décision... Smac évidemment


**Coucou tous le monde !**

**Je sais pas s'il y en a parmi vous qui sont fan de CSI NY, et plus particulièrement du couple formé par Mac et Stella, mais en ce qui me concerne, je les adore. Bref, je suis en train de me regarder enfin l'intégrale de la série, vu que jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai vu que des bouts d'épisode en rentrant du boulot, et cet Os m'est venu en regardant l'épisode 16 de la saison 1, donc à priori pas de spoiler... **

**C'est mon premier OS Smac, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prise de risque**

Assise sur mon canapé, emmitouflée dans une chaude couverture, je repensais à cette longue journée. Mac aurait pu mourir. Si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait finit dans le même état que notre victime, écrasé comme une crêpe sous un container. A cette idée, un frisson d'angoisse me traversa, et je resserrais instinctivement les pans de la couverture autour de moi. Mon cœur avait battu à cent à l'heure sous l'effet de la peur, et rien que d'y repenser, il repartait au triple galop. Mac aurait pu mourir. La gorge sèche, j'imaginais une vie sans lui. Il était mon patron, mon associé, mais plus que tout, il était mon ami, l'homme qui me connaissait mieux que personne.

J'avais parfois l'impression que nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre, ce qui nous rendait particulièrement efficaces sur le terrain. Nous nous complétions parfaitement, nos idées se recoupant, se donnant la réplique. Mac m'avait dit que sans moi, il ne ferait pas ce métier, ce à quoi j'avais répliquer que si, mais qu'il ne serait pas aussi doué. Cette remarque pleine de taquinerie nous avait fait rire, et nous avions échangé un de ces sourires complices dont nous avions le secret. Je m'étais retenue de lui dire que sans lui, je ne serais probablement plus là non plus. Depuis la mort de Claire, il avait changer, s'était refermer comme une huître, et j'avais l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec lui. Alors comment lui dire ce que je ressentais?

Comment lui dire que ce que je ressentais pour lui n'était pas de l'amitié? Ou du moins plus seulement? Tant que Claire avait été vivante, je m'étais interdite d'éprouver quoique ce soit pour lui, mais maintenant… Maintenant il était libre, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à réfréner les élans de mon cœur. Pourtant, je n'osais pas faire le premier pas. Pas quand j'apercevais cette souffrance au fond de ses grands yeux chocolats, pas quand je voyais son alliance à son doigt. Il aimait encore sa femme, et j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur de son souvenir. Comment lutter contre un souvenir? C'était impossible parce que Mac la parait de toutes les qualités. Non pas que Claire n'était pas quelqu'un de formidable. Mais elle était morte, et j'étais bien vivante.

Parfois, je me disais que je ferais mieux de me faire une raison, de me contenter du rôle de meilleure amie, de confidente que j'avais endosser sans même m'en rendre compte et que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. J'aimais être celle vers qui Mac se tournait lorsqu'il avait besoin de se confier, lorsque le poids sur ses épaules devenait trop lourd à porter pour lui. Pourtant, j'étais prête à lui offrir tellement plus. Je voulais lui offrir ma vie toute entière si seulement il me laissait faire. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de le lui avouer. J'étais lâche, j'en avais conscience, mais j'avais tant à perdre. Moi, qui ne tremblais pas devant les pires criminels de cette ville, tremblais comme une feuille à l'idée d'avouer mes sentiments à mon supérieur. C'était assez pathétique finalement.

En soupirant, je laissais mon regard se perdre sur les rues de la ville. Les touristes n'y verrait qu'un merveilleux spectacle nocturne, mais moi je pensais aux crimes qui se déroulaient aux abords d'une ruelle déserte, ou bien à la vue de tous sans que personne ne voit rien comme bien souvent dans cette ville. Je connaissais la noirceur de cette ville. J'avais été témoin de ses pires aspects même si j'avais parfois la chance d'assister à une éclaircie dans ce ciel obscurcit, et aujourd'hui, Mac avait faillit être victime de ce côté obscur. A nouveau, un frisson me secoua, et mon estomac se noua. Une sueur glacée glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Incapable de rester assise plus longtemps, je me relevais violemment et me mis à faire les cent pas dans mon appartement.

D'habitude, le simple fait de rentrer chez moi me faisait instantanément me sentir mieux. Mais pas ce soir. Pas après ce qui aurait pu se produire. J'aurais pu perdre Mac, et j'aurais du vivre le reste de ma vie avec le regret de ne pas lui avoir dit. Je savais qu'il aimait encore Claire et qu'il l'aimerait toujours. C'était une des raisons qui faisait de Mac Taylor un homme si spécial. Mais je savais aussi que tôt ou tard, il finirait par refaire sa vie, et à force d'attendre, je me réveillerais un jour, et je découvrirais qu'il avait rencontrer une femme. A cette idée, mon cœur se serra violemment, et la douleur que j'en ressentis fut si violente que j'en perdis le souffle. Pliée en deux pour essayer de retrouver une respiration normale, je luttais pour chasser l'image de Mac tenant dans ses bras une femme qui ne serait pas moi. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Et soudain, je pris ma décision. Je devais lui parler. Au pire, qu'est-ce que je risquais? Qu'il me rit au nez? Qu'il me remette à ma place? Qu'il m'explique que je n'étais qu'une amie à ses yeux? Au moins serais-je fixer. Si Mac ne m'aimait pas, j'aurais le cœur briser et je mettrais du temps à m'en remettre, mais je pourrais tourner la page et aller de l'avant, laisser une chance aux hommes qui croisaient ma route. Mais pour le moment, chaque fois que je rencontrais un homme, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le comparer à Mac. Combat perdu d'avance. De peur de changer d'avis, j'enfilais mon manteau par-dessus le bas de survêtement et le caraco que je portais en guise de pyjama et quittais précipitamment mon appartement.

Dans la voiture, j'hésitais à appeler Mac pour le prévenir de mon arrivée, mais je savais qu'il voudrait savoir la raison de ma venue, et c'était quelque chose que je préférais lui annoncer de vive voix. J'eus l'impression de mettre une éternité à rejoindre l'appartement de Mac, et soupirais en découvrant la présence de sa voiture. Il était là. C'était un signe, parce qu'habituellement, il était au bureau à remplir de la paperasse lorsqu'on avait pas d'enquête en cours. Je savais qu'il ne supportait pas le silence de cet appartement qui lui rappelait tant Claire. Je n'avais même pas penser à me rendre d'abord au bureau, comme si j'avais su que ce soir, il serait chez lui. Prenant ça pour un signe à aller au bout de cette initiative, je prenais une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage avant d'affronter mon destin.

Sans prendre le temps de la réflexion, je m'engouffrais dans le hall de l'immeuble au moment où un vieux monsieur sortait promener son chien et m'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur. A l'étage de Mac, je parcourais le couloir jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, et la main légèrement tremblante, je cognais contre le bois. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que des bruits de pas ne me parviennent de l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Stella? » s'étonna Mac en ouvrant la porte en grand en découvrant ma présence sur le pas de sa porte. « Un problème? » s'inquiéta-t-il en posant un regard scrutateur sur moi.

Sous l'intensité de son regard, je me sentis rougir, soudain honteuse de me présenter à lui dans une tenue aussi négligée. Avec gêne, je me passais une main dans les cheveux, essayant de dompter mes boucles rebelles que je n'avais pas coiffer après avoir pris une douche et qui partaient probablement dans tout les sens. Je devais être affreuse.

« Mais entrez! » s'exclama Mac avec un tendre sourire.

Il s'effaça pour me laisser passer, et je constatais que ce sourire, il ne l'adressait à personne d'autre qu'à moi. Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose de particulier ou bien était-ce juste une façon de me montrer qu'il tenait à moi? Hésitante, je lui souriais timidement et fis quelques pas dans cet appartement dans lequel je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Comme il n'était jamais venu chez moi. Aucun homme d'ailleurs. Je ne faisais pas facilement confiance, et j'évitais de faire entrer des inconnus chez moi. Pourtant, je savais que Mac était l'exception à cette règle.

« Stella? Que se passe-t-il? » s'inquiéta Mac face à mon silence pour le moins inhabituel.

« Vous auriez pu mourir » soufflais-je en serrant mes bras autour de moi, comme pour me protéger de cette éventualité.

« Heureusement pour moi, vous étiez là » souffla-t-il en venant se placer devant moi, me scrutant attentivement.

Je savais que mon comportement le troublait, et qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait pour m'aider, mais il ne pouvait pas deviner cette fois, aussi perspicace soit-il. En me mordillant la lèvre, je levais les yeux vers lui, et plongeais dans l'océan troubler de son regard. Une ride d'incompréhension barrait son front, et il ne me quittait pas du regard, m'encourageant silencieusement à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas parler. J'en avais envie, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Perdue dans son regard si doux, je sentis mon corps se mettre en action, et avant que je comprenne ce qui se passait, j'étais dans les bras de Mac, l'embrassant avec la force d'une possédée.

Pressée contre lui, je dévorais ses lèvres avec fièvre, l'embrassant désespérément. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que mon cerveau ne se remette en marche, et une évidence me frappa de plein fouet. Mac n'avait pas fait le moindre geste. Il subissait l'assaut de mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais il ne répondait pas à mon baiser, et ses bras étaient rester le long de son corps. Et la vérité me frappa brutalement. Mac n'éprouvait rien pour moi. Il m'aimait bien, mais pas d'amour. Horrifiée, je m'écartais violemment de lui et portais une main tremblante à mes lèvres. J'avais tout gâcher. Des tremblements incontrôlables s'emparèrent de moi, me secouant avec force, et avant de m'effondrer devant lui et de me ridiculiser un peu plus, je fis volte face et quittais en courant son appartement, sourde à ses appels.

J'avais la réponse à ma question. Mac ne m'aimait pas. Le cœur en mille morceaux, je me ruais dans la rue, le visage inondé de larmes. D'une main tremblante, je cherchais mes clés lorsqu'une main de plomb s'abattit sur mon épaule, me faisant virevolter violemment, et avant que j'ai le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, je me retrouvais prisonnière entre ma voiture et un corps massif qui se pressait contre moi.

« Bon sang Stella! » grogna Mac d'une voix légèrement haletante, et je compris qu'il avait du me courir après.

« Laissez-moi partir Mac! » grognais-je en me débattant pour me dégager.

Au lieu de ça, il se pressa plus fermement contre moi, si près que plus aucun espaces ne séparaient nos deux corps. Refusant de le regarder, je gardais les yeux rivés sur son torse qui se soulevait de manière anarchique, et résignée, je cessais de me débattre, prête à l'entendre m'expliquer que j'avais tout gâcher et que nous ne pouvions plus travailler ensemble. A l'idée de ne plus faire équipe avec lui, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, et je fermais les yeux sous la détresse qui m'envahissait. C'était un cauchemar. J'allais me réveillée sur mon canapé, et découvrir que j'avais rêver. Mais la main de Mac sur ma joue trempée me fit comprendre que je ne rêvais pas.

« Stella… » m'appela-t-il, mais je refusais obstinément de lever la tête vers lui.

Avec un grognement, il passa sa main sous mon menton, me forçant à lever la tête, et avant que j'ai le temps de me dégager, il passa sa deuxième main sur ma nuque, m'empêchant tout mouvements. Je m'apprêtais à protester, mais alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui demander de me lâcher, il fondit sur moi et ses lèvres se posèrent violemment sur les miennes. Profitant de ce que j'avais les lèvres entrouvertes, il immisça sa langue dans ma bouche, approfondissant immédiatement son baiser. En gémissant, je m'accrochais à son cou, et sans plus réfléchir, je répondais avec une fougue similaire à son baiser, oublieuse du monde extérieur. Mac m'embrassait. Il m'avait couru après et m'embrassait. J'étais au paradis. Le baiser d'abord violent et fougueux devint peu à peu tendre et délicat, et nous prîmes le temps de découvrir l'autre. Ce fut le manque d'air qui nous obligea à nous séparer, tout deux haletants.

« Stella… » souffla Mac en posant un regard débordant d'un sentiment que je ne lui connaissais pas mais qui fit exploser mon cœur de bonheur sur moi.

Sans parler, nous nous fixâmes un long moment. Pas besoin de longues déclarations. Nos regards parlaient pour nous. Les longs discours et les explications viendraient plus tard. Blottie contre lui, je le laissais me guider vers son appartement, souriant de bonheur lorsque je sentis ses lèvres déposer un baiser sur mon front alors que nous attendions l'ascenseur. Mac aurait pu mourir, et avec le métier que nous faisions, c'était une chose qui pouvait malheureusement encore se produire, mais au moins maintenant savait-il ce que je ressentais pour lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, même si c'est pour m'incendier et me dire que ça ne colle pas du tout à l'esprit de la série. **

**C'est mon premier écrit sur cette série, donc je ne me vexerais pas… **

**Alors lâchez-vous sur les commentaires! **

**Bisous**


End file.
